Long Lost
by RainbowMeifwa
Summary: When a huge magical disturbance is sensed by Dream and Nightmare at the tree of feelings in dreamtale they both end up fighting over this ten year old girl, Saige. All the skeletons are humans in this. The picture is hopefully temporary until I get a better one. Rated Teen just in case.


An immense surge of power fell throughout the whole multiverse. It was huge and unnatural yet only two beings felt it, Dream and Nightmare. Dream was bewildered about this and instantly told his two bffs about it. Nightmare sent two of his men to where the source of the surge was, the tree of feelings in dreamtale.

**Saige's P.O.V:** Everything was pitch black for a second before returning to normal. I was on my hands and knees looking down at the floor. My eyes were filled with tear of pain, fear, and yes sadness. In a split second the pain stopped. I blinked, confused, the tears began to stop. It was dead silent, that's odd what happened to all the yelling and screaming? I then realized the lush green grass was now dead, drained of its color. I looked up, there was no one. What happened to all the people? The village men, women, and children? WAIT… what happened to the town!? This whole area looks abandoned for years, yet it was bursting with life a few seconds ago. It then came to my attention that I didn't know where Dream or Nightmare were. I looked towards the tree and nearly had a heart attack. The tree was dead, sliced at the bottom even. It wasn't even dead like by an accident it was deliberately killed. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked in horror and agony. I fell to my knees and grabbed at my head, I was angry, shocked, sad, and at the same time scared. What am I going to do! I need to find Dream and Nightmare now, they will surely know how to fix it they always do. I stopped for a second. I felt life coming from the tree, it was really faint but it was still there. I looked around the tree stump and saw a newly budding leaf, I knelt down to it. This calmed me down a lot, if there is one there can surely be more later.

I stood up straight and started heading to the town. It looked like something from those zombie apocalypse movies. The ghost town was falling apart. It just looks so sad and gloomy. It gives me the creeps knowing how lively it was just minutes ago. I can't help but have this feeling as though I'm being watched. Another thing I noticed is that the whole atmosphere is dark, like really dark. Even the sky is a dark grey. I heard what sounded like footsteps nearby.

**Dust's P.O.V:** Horror and I were sent to the tree of feelings by Lord Nightmare to go find out what caused the power surge and either report back what it was or bring it to him. Horror was ignoring me, he didn't even look my way for more than two seconds. We recently got into a fight and Horror is being bitter about it.

We walked around for a while and saw nothing out of the ordinary. We got ready to leave and then did a quick search around the area. Horror went to the forest a little ways away, I went into the old village. Boss usually isn't wrong but he may have just imagined the power surge, that's more than likely what's going on here. Boss probably wont like us returning empty handed so we are taking as long as possible to be thorough. I stopped dead in my tracks. I can't believe what I am seeing, there is a little girl with two pig tails. Her hair was mainly black but it also had cream strips. She had her back turned towards me so that's all I could describe.

I then went in stealth mode, this place is supposed to be empty which means more than likely she was tied to the surge. I was gonna sneak up on her. She then stopped and looked up at the sky. I quickly, yet quietly walked towards her. When I was about three meters away from her, she turned quickly towards me. She stared at me with yellow and purple eyes. I pulled out my knife just in case and she took of running. I dashed off after her as quickly as I could. She seemed to know her way around the abandoned village, which helped her not get caught within seconds. She took sharp turns and tight twists, to try to get away. She also climbed over some rubble. Eventually I caught up to the child when her legs started to give in. I was able to grab her arm. "HELP!" she cried as loud as she could while being out of breath.

I then dragged her back to the tree, she did everything in her power to slow me down or get away. She pulled the other way and made as much friction as the could. She was hitting me with her other arm. I got really annoyed and grabbed her other arm and picked her up. She started kicking, hitting and screamed as loud as she could in my ear. I tried my best to ignore her.

**Horror's P.O.V:** I faintly heard someone screaming for help back towards the town. Huh, Dust must have found someone. Finally did something right. I casually went back to the tree. Dust was a few meters away, he was carrying a young girl. When he got closer, he set her down tightly holding one of her wrists. She had two pigtails held by two light blue ponytail holders, one with a pastel yellow star the other a lavender crescent moon. Her hair was purple-ish black with faded yellow streaks. Her eyes were mismatch one being yellow, the other purple. Her skin was kind of fair. She had a frilly skirt that went to her knees and had dirt and grass stains on it. She had a short sleeve shirt with some designs sewn into it. She also had fingerless gloves on, plain black shoes with white socks. She was glaring at us.

"You won't get away with this!" She snarled. "Yeah yeah, shut up little kid. You don't stand a chance" Dust snapped at her. "Little? LITTLE!?" she fumed, "I AM NOT LITTLE I AM TEN. Just wait till Dream and Nightmare get their hands on you. Then you will be sorry."

Dust and I ignored her bickering and got a portal to Nightmare's fortress. Another portal appeared and the star sanses came out of it. "Dream!?" the girl said seemingly shocked at the sight of Dream yet they claimed to know him. Dream look at her puzzled then in shocked recognition. As we left through the portal we heard Dream shriek, "SAI-"


End file.
